McCanna
by TheMooney42
Summary: Taylor baby is born.


Disclaimer: Not Mine....I get it!

Mac s hand lingered onto his sons hair. He had remnants of his own, small curls forming at the base, over taking features, that of his now sleeping mother. He looked over to her exhausted form, hands clasped over her stomach, swollen from previous acts of labor. As a whole, Mac could single handedly count how many meaningful times he had cried, and tonight he would add a tally to the imaginary board. He had a son. _He had a son._

He paced with the infant in his hands, whispering what his possible name could be and each time the baby would move to fix himself, a sign Mac took for, No, I don t like it. He smiled and leaned in, placing a small kiss to his nose.

"What about McCanna?"

The infant didn't move and instead smiled, gums and all.

"You know whose name that is? Your grandfathers. He passed away but he was a good man. He fought for the army you know, he helped release innocent Jewish people from the concentration camps, maybe when you re a bit older and able to understand more, I ll show you. He leaned in and placed another kiss to his nose. If your mom agrees, that ll be your name. McCanna. McCanna something Taylor", - he laughed to himself- "know that she'll want a say in your middle name"

"Your damn right I'll have a say On his middle name, I think it suits him I take it he likes the name?"

He turned to meet Stella, walked over, and kissed her leisurely. "Yup."

She craned her neck and looked at the sleeping baby. "You like the name that your daddy picked for you?"

_McCanna_ smiled again.

"I'll definitely take that as a yes. Looks like they ll be another Mac Taylor in the city."

He handed the baby over to Stella, pinpointed a chair, dragged it over besides her and sat down, hesitant whether or not to watch the feeding.

"Oh come on Mac, you've seen more then this."

A deep crimson crept up as he couldn't help but smile. Don walked in after the scene, handing Mac a cup of coffee.

"There you go. Marine black. 2 sugars, just the way ya like it."

Mac took the cup. "Thanks Don."

He nodded and walked over to mother and son. "Beautiful you guys."

Later on the whole crew was in there room, reminiscent of when Lucy was born. They handed the baby over and crooned, flashing bulbs seemingly to emanate from every person in the room, ooh and aawwws, as well as compliments, hugs and congratulations.

"Hey you guys, have you named him yet?"

"Yup" said Stella from the bed.

"Aaaaaaaaaand?" Danny prodded lightly.

"McCanna, McCanna Alexander."

"So, there s gonna be another Mac Taylor in this city ay?", Danny added.

Mac laughed. "Thats what Stella said."

"Two, under one roof? Good luck with that Stell."

"Mac's a good name. I've always thought that Mac was a _GREAT_ name, when I have a kid I ll name him Mac."

"Adam-"

"Hey maybe Lucy and this little guy could-"

Danny held up his hand. "There will be no frolicking between these two, what happens if they end up working together? No romance in the workplace-"

They all stopped and looked around. "Look at how well that turned out." Everyone could' t help but laugh.

The nurse came in announcing that the visiting hours were over. They left only to almost bask in tears when Lucy demanded that she wanted to give her_ 'coosin'_ a kiss. Danny hoisted her up gently and Lucy all on her own, reached inside of the blanket with utmost curiosity and delicacy, placed a kiss to McCanna s cheek and smiled.

Stella lay back against the bed and watched Mac bounce McCanna in the crook of his arm. He looked up with one of the brightest smiles that she had ever seen displayed on his face and couldn't help but return it. He sat down and extended his hand in which she took.

Finally after years of being around one another, knowing what one another felt by the mere look or body language, being able to read each others mind, being able to confide when the most personal of situations presented themselves, here came an opportunity that they felt was needed and lost within the years of solitude.

_A family.._


End file.
